Forbidden Tower
by ShawnaHP
Summary: Hermione was no fool. She knew that once a year Severus Snape would go to the forbidden tower. Tonight she would find out why.


**A/N : I do not own anything! This story is written just for fun! Hope you like it!**

**Plot: Hermione was no fool. She knew once a year Severus Snape would go to the forbidden tower. Tonight she would find out why.**

**Rated M for a reason! Don't like don't read!**

**The Forbidden Tower**

Hermione was no fool; she noticed his disappearance every year since Harry got the marauders map. He would not attend dinner on that night and be gone from four in the afternoon till well after midnight. He goes to the forbidden tower; no one ever goes there for the fear of being expelled, except for Hermione. Tonight she would find out why Professor Severus Snape always hid in that tower every year on May 26th.

It's been over two years since Harry won the war, who now stays at grimmauld place with his wife Ginny and they're soon to be daughter. Ginny is the only survivor left from her family. Ron, George, Fred, Molly, Arthur and everyone else all died that night. The school took a beating; only a quarter of the school was left untouched. It took over a year to fix to its original state. Out of the trio Hermione was the only one to return to Hogwarts for there final year.

She was half way to the tower when she got out of her thoughts. She was nervous to confront him. Even though they were on a friendlier term then before the war (saving his life from Nagini's vicious bite) they had quietly come to a sort of truth per say. She was still the arrogant know-it-all to him, that would never change but now they could have conversations that didn't end up with someone's wand at either of their neck.

She was now at the door to the tower, it's known to be haunted to every student here but all of Hogwarts is haunted by some sort of type of ghost. She turned the doorknob to no avail. It was locked. She tried Alohomora and any other unlocking charm she could think of. None of them worked. She took a deep breath and did the only other option that came to mind. Knocking. She knocked lightly the first time, no answer. She knocked a second time but much harder, no answer. When she was about to give up she heard footsteps behind the door.

"Professor it's me, Hermione." The noised stopped. She closed her eyes in defeat and turned to go back when the door opened. She sighed and walked inside.

It was very dark and dingy; there were a couple of steps to go up before reaching the tower's top completely. She slowly made her way up. As she was climbing the steps to the top the door closed quietly behind her and clicked. She felt the rush of charms being put up so no one could eavesdrop or just plainly walk in.

"Professor?" She called when she reached the top of the steps. He was sitting on a ledge in front of a memorial with a single white rose on top of it. She circled the memorial until she was beside Severus. It was quite beautiful, white marble stone with a rose carved above the black writing.

_Sara Kirk_

_August 12__th__ 1966- May 26__th__ 1983_

_The love she shared,_

_The hope she gave,_

_The time she had,_

_Will always be remembered._

"Sara?" She stared at the memorial. Everything clicking in her mind. "May 26th, that's why you come down here every year? Because of her?" She sat down beside him, staring at his face. She noticed the tears that had fallen and been whipped off. "Professor." She called, no reply. "Severus." He turned his head to stare at her. His eyes showed so many emotions, some she never knew he was capable of. He was broken. "Is she the reason you come down here every year?"

"Yes." He said in a whisper.

"Does this have something to do with the tragedy that happened sixteen years ago?"

He looked at her so confused. It was not well known that a tragedy had happened at Hogwarts.

"How did you know about that? Only the staff that was there remembers."

She looked down too her feet. Was she really the only one who knew? Well she didn't know about it. She tried to find out but there was no record of the event.

"I don't know what happened that night except for what is told on the memorial in the dungeon."

"It was destroyed during the war." He was now staring at the memorial.

"I know. When we were running to find the last Horcrux we came across this room that none of us has ever seen before."

"It was charmed to be hidden." He interrupted.

She stared at him for a moment before looking at the memorial. "Harry went off running as did Ron but I stayed behind to look at it. Five people were killed that night; all of them were Slytherin's. I tried finding out what happened but there were no documents left after the war." Almost all of the treasured books and documents were burned thanks to the bitch Bellatrix who thought it would be beneficial when they won the war. Well now she's dead and they lost.

"There weren't any documents." He never looked at her when he talked; he just kept staring at the memorial.

"Why?"

"Everyone wanted to forget what happened Miss Granger." His voice was cracking a little; she noticed a couple of new tears fall down his cheek.

"If there were memorials in the school why wasn't there a moment of silence every year? Why forget about it?"

"Because we wanted to remember the ones who died but not remember what happened that night. It was hard having a moment of silence. After a while no one knew why and it was forgotten."

"Except for you, you remember. Why come here every year? From four till after midnight? What did she mean to you? If I'm correct you started teaching around then, was she one of your students? Was she a Slytherin?" She didn't mean to pry not one bit; she just wanted to know, to understand.

"So many questions Miss Granger."

"Hermione, please. Call me Hermione."

"Hermione." He repeated. " I started teaching here in nineteen-seventy-eight. A year after she started going here."

"I thought you started when you asked Dumbledore for help? In nineteen-eighty?"

"Those were the memories I gave to Potter when I thought I was going to die." He stared at her, straight in her eyes. He looked a little betrayed that she looked at the memories that were for Harry's eyes only.

"He wanted us too see them, I'm sorry." She looked away from his stare. She felt ashamed that she trespassed on his memories.

"Those memories I gave Potter were given for a reason. To make him realize what he had to do."

"Professor, what did Sara mean to you?" She knew she already asked him and he dodged the question but she wasn't going to give up on knowing what happened.

He stared at the memorial.

**Flashback**

"Everyone finish you last bit of ingredients and stirs and bottle your potion." Severus stood in front of his sixth year class. He has been teaching the same students for five years now, four on his own without supervision. He was quite proud of his teachings, he was known as the bat of the dungeon. They feared him but knew his was a fair grader who didn't praise his Slytherins like the other's did to there own house's. He treated them all like equals. He did hate Gryffindor above all others and took as many points as he possibly could outside of class but inside he was fair.

The class did as they were told and cleaned there tabled and left. They were always dismissed when they finished their potion. All of the students were far-gone except for one.

"Shit." She swore.

"Five points from Gryffindor Miss Kirk for swearing." He walked towards her table and looked at her potion. She was a perfectionist and hated it when she got something wrong. She was always the last to leave. Sadly Severus was used to it now and tried to help her as much as he could to get her out.

"I'm sorry sir." She took her ladle and poured her potion out and handed it to him. "Is it alright?" She asked, she always asked.

"Almost perfect." She smiled at him, took her bag and left.

Severus took the vial and placed it with the others. He sat down behind his desk and sighed. He changed, after Lily was killed everything changed. He loved her to death. Finding her dead was the worst thing that has ever happened to him. It's been a month since it's happened. His shell has become more and more thick. No one can see his true self. He now hides behind a mask of no emotions. He took his quill out and started marking all the potions made that day.

**End of Flashback**

"So she was your student, a Gryffindor." Hermione looked at the memorial in wonder.

"Yes, she was."

**Flashback**

At dinner every night he looked out at the crowed of students sitting and enjoying there meal. His eyes lately looked down at the Gryffindor table and looked at Sara. She has been barley eating for a while now. A bite here and there but that was it. He noticed it started to get worse last year and told Minerva. He got word the next day from her saying that she took care of it, apparently not. He had to talk to her.

Two days later when he had his sixth year class he waited patiently for his chance.

"Everyone finish their potions and bottle them." He circled around to see Sara bottling her potion on time. That ruined his plan of asking her when she stayed behind. "Miss Kirk, please stay behind after class." He said without looking at her. There were snickers in the room but when everyone handed in their potion they all left, except for Sara.

"You wanted to see me Sir?"

"Yes please sit." He waved his hand and locked the door. He placed a couple of charms on the room so no one could over hear their conversation.

"Sir?" She looked panicked and scared. She started too look all over the room. It seemed like she was looking for an escape.

"Miss Kirk." She still looked panicked. What happened to make her like this? He stared at her for a moment before calling her name. "Sara." He said firmly. She snapped out of her panic a stared at him.

She had daggers in her eyes. "What do you want? I'm going to be late for class."

"I will talk to your teacher explaining your absence."

"What do you want professor?" He knew she was scared and he was going to find out why.

"I've noticed that you have barley been eating. Why is that?" He looked at her concerned and her wall came straight up.

"Its none of your business." She snapped. She stood up and ran for the door. "Unlock this door now!" She yelled.

"No." He stood and stared at her.

"Now." She commanded.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." He was hoping this would make her come back and sit.

"I don't give a Fuck about house points, let me out!" She stared at him. He could tell that this was something more. The way she was standing, pulling her sleeves down, her head bent down. He waved his wand and stared at her in shock.

"You put a disillusionment charm on yourself?" She looked up at him and touched her lip. Her bruised, cut lip. Her right eye was black and swollen as well as bruises on her neck. "Who did this?" He took a step closer to her and she took one back, she was now against the door.

"Please." She begged, tears were falling down her face.

He took another step and another till he was only a foot in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and she started to pull away, tried to pull away. He pulled up her sleeve and held his breath.

"You're cutting yourself? What's going on?" She tried to pull her wrist out of his grip but it was too strong.

"Its none of your business." She spat at him. She was crying, hyperventilating.

"If not me then maybe Professor Dumbledore?"

Her eyes grew wide. "No! Please no." All of a sudden she collapse in his arms. He caught her and fell to the floor with her while she cried. She broke down and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why he was letting her break down in his arms.

**End of Flashback**

"She broke down in my arms for hours before she fainted."

"Did you bring her to the infirmary?"

"No."

**Flashback**

He picked her up in his arm and headed towards the hidden door in the classroom. He took the wards down and headed towards his private chambers. He opened the door to his bedroom and laid her down on his bed. He let go of her and started to walk out of the room when she started to cry in her sleep. He sat down beside her and lightly touched her shoulder, she stopped crying. He got up and went to leave again when she started to cry in her sleep once more. He turned towards her and sighed, he had no other choice. He climbed on the bed behind her and held her to his chest while she slept.

Something changed inside of him; suddenly Lily started not to matter anymore. This right now, him holding Sara felt… right. He closed his eyes and fell into a light slumber.

"Where am I?" She spoke weakly. He had been awake now for the past hour.

"In my chambers, I didn't think you wanted to go to the infirmary." He went to let go of her when she took his hand and held it in place.

Something sparked within him when she touched his hand, something he never felt before. Not even with Lily.

"I can't tell you what happened, what's happening. Not now." She turned around to face him; his lips were only inches away from hers. "But I will." He stared at her, he didn't know if she was telling the truth or not but for some reason he trusted her.

"Just answer me this." She stared at him. "Does this have something to do with being muggle born?"

She took a sharp breath in. "Some of it, yes." Her eyes showed how hurt, how battered she really was.

"Sara." He could feel his magic as well as hers in the room, it felt like electricity. He closed his eyes and breathed in.

"Severus." His eyes opened at the sound of his name. He knew she felt the same things he was feeling. She had too.

He leaned forward and closed the gap between them and kissed her soft lips. It was shy at first but became more passionate; he climbed on top of her and kissed her more deeply. Her hands ran in his hair holding on to him, making sure he wasn't going to stop. He wasn't, he kissed her till he needed to breath, he trailed kisses down to her neck and back up to her lips. Her moans were heaven to his ears; her whispers of his name were orgasmic to him. He never wanted this moment to stop.

**End of Flashback**

"Wow." Was all she could say, this was not the Severus she knew. "I thought Lily was…" She couldn't finish her sentence, she didn't know anymore.

"The only one?" He finished for her. She gave a small smile. "She was, I still love her, that's why my patronus is still the same as Lily's. I just love her like a sister. It started with that night."

"Why give Harry the memories of Lily and not of Sara?"

"Because He needed to know the truth of everything, to convince him to do what he had to do."

"Oh." She stared at the memorial again. "What happened after that?"

**Flashback**

"Severus… Severus… where are you my boy?"

"Not now old man." He grunted to himself.

"What's going…" He put his finger on her bruised cut lip.

"Shh. Stay here I'll be right back. Don't make a sound." She nodded her head in agreement and leaned in to kiss his lips before he climbed off her and left the room.

Severus looked around for the old man but he wasn't there.

"Severus." He nearly had a heart attack; he forgot that he had agreed to have the floo linked to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster." He bowed his head in appreciation.

"My boy, I have come too see if you have heard the whereabouts of Miss Kirk. She didn't attend her last class and the students said you asked her to stay after class for a moment."

Severus looked like a fish out of water, he knew having Sara in his chambers was wrong and knew the consequences that Dumbledore could bestow upon him.

"Professor I don't feel so good." Both Severus and Dumbledore turned towards the bedroom door too see a pale white Sara.

"Sara." Dumbledore looked at her in shock over her beat up lip and eye. Severus took a step closer to her when she threw up blood. He ran to her side and caught her when she fell.

"Get Poppy now!" Dumbledore was gone in a moment. Severus picked up Sara and took her to his bed once more. Not a moment to soon Poppy arrived with her bag and started working on her. Severus helped as much as he could until Poppy got sick of him and kicked him out. He waited in the living room quarters with Dumbledore.

Finally after a good hour Poppy came out looking like hell.

"She's fine." She said as she took a seat and a big gulp of the fire whiskey Dumbledore handed to her.

"What was wrong?" Severus asked.

"Many things." Both men stared at her waiting for the explanation. "Well to start she had a black eye and swollen lip. Easy fix, then it was her bruises on her neck and the rest of her body. They were healed quite easily. Then there was the broken rib that puncher her right lung. That's why she vomited the blood and…" She looked uncomfortable.

"Say what needs to be said." Dumbledore looked much older than he had ever seen. He was concerned. So was he.

"She was raped, multiple times. Fed a sort of contraceptive potion that has almost killed her liver and the cuts on her…"

"Wrist." Severus finished for her. Dumbledore and Poppy stared at him. "I knew she wasn't eating so I confronted her about it. Found out that she had been beaten and that she has been cutting herself. She made it clear that she wanted no one to know."

All three took a moment to take in all the information that had been shared.

"Thank you Poppy, is there any medicine that needs to be given?"

"Well yes, I want to take her to the infirmary right now."

"No." His voice was louder then he intended it to be. "Who ever is doing this to her goes here and we need to stop it. She promised she would tell me, give me some time with her." He knew he needed to do this. He didn't know completely why but he knew deep down he had to. "I don't think we want to keep her in a place were people can walk right in and out without being noticed, she might get attacked again."

"Severus is right my lady. Give Severus all the potions he needs and let her stay here."

Severus could tell that Poppy hated the idea but knew he was right. After a long pointless explanation on what to do with the potions she gave him, she left his chamber.

"My boy, she can have the rest of the week off of school, we will make it seem like she has gone home for a family emergency. She would have to stay here. You on the other hand will have to go to all your classes to not raise suspicion but are excused from meals. I will tell the staff you have a very important potion that needs all you attention. Be careful my boy, your still hurting from Lily, your judgment maybe cloudy." At that Dumbledore left with a twinkle in his eye and Severus knew that the old man was smart enough to figure out what happened between him and Sara.

**End of Flashback**

"If you knew it was wrong Severus, why did you do it?" She didn't mean to sound rude and hoped that Severus didn't either.

He looked at her with the most sincere eyes she has ever seen possible on one man.

"I was twenty-four when this started, I was young, in pain and felt something I've never felt before, something I wanted to know."

**Flashback**

He sat on his couch in front of the fire, a huge glass of fire whiskey in his hand. The thoughts that were going threw his head were… careless, stupidity, immaturity, loathing of himself. What he did was wrong and he knew it but he didn't know why, he wanted to know why. Just her stare broke his mask, her need for him to hold her, to make her feel safe.

He was more than a little intoxicated. He got up and walked towards his bedroom door. It was time to give the pain potion to her. He opened the door and his eyes grew wide. She was tossing and turning, silently yelling in her sleep in mid-air. Everything in his room was floating four feet off the ground. He ran underneath Sara who was now floating above the floor, the bed had floated off to the side of the room. He couldn't reach her, he grabbed his wand but before he could say his spell a gut retching scream came from Sara and she fell, everything in the room fell. He barely got underneath Sara before she hit the ground.

She was out cold. He picked her up and laid her down on the couch.

What had just happened? This was odd, how much magic did she really have?

Hours passes before a sound came out of her. He sat at his chair that he loved to read at and waited for her to wake.

He looked over his book with his hooked nose to see her starting to stir. She waved her hand and a glass of water appeared out of nowhere.

He stared at her in wonder. Wondless magic of this level? Some simple spells yes, but making things appear out of nowhere?

"What happened?" She asked after she took a sip of her water and sat up.

"You were ill, Madame Poppy came to heal you, you are dismissed from all your classes for the remainder of the week. According to Dumbledore you will be staying here. The students and faculty will be notified that you have left for a family emergency." He tone was bare; he didn't know how to understand what happened. He lifted the book and continued to read. They both sat in silence for the rest of the night.

**End Flashback**

"It was the same thing every night. Her wandless magic was growing stronger but then halted when she started to talk about what was happening to her. Her emotions controlled it. Some she grasped but the rest was strong magic that she couldn't control. Every time she got upset you could feel it."

Hermione didn't hear the whisper of words he said after his last sentence.

"What type of magic was it?" Hermione knew the answer, if she was correct that meant…

"Raw magic. Only…"

Hermione cut him off. "Three people in wizarding history were known to have it. It's rare and uncontrollable. If she had raw magic how was she a muggleborn?"

**Flashback**

It had been a couple of months since the night they kissed. Her staying in his chambers for the week made there liking for each other bloom. Understanding turned to liking, liking turned to friendship and friendship turned to love. They were together every night and no matter what tried there hardest to keep there newfound love, new found relationship a secret. They never did anything but kiss for the fear of Dumbledore knowing and the rest of the school. He didn't mind, he wanted to wait.

Every night they would talk about what happened but he knew she was still hiding many things, she never once emitted she was raped and it worried him. He wanted to help but without her saying anything on the subject he couldn't take any action. He found out a couple of weeks ago that she had what was called raw magic. It was extremely rare and dangerous. There was only one small section in a book in the restricted section of the library. The only known wizards who had this strong of magic died from losing themselves to it. It prevented him from reading her memories, the walls that she put up as well as her raw magic were strong and not even he could break them.

They were sitting in front of his fireplace, her in his lap, both reading a book.

"What's that thing on your neck you keep doodling with?" He asked without looking away from the sentence he read.

"Oh this old thing? My mother said that my godmother gave it to me when I was born. I've never met her in my life, she never once came to visit me after she gave me this." She held the pendent in the air to look at its elegance. "It's a single white rose, my favorite flower out there. Its pure and honest." She gave a soft sigh. "Severus."

"Hm." He never took his eyes off his book.

"Severus." She repeated.

"Yes?" He marked his page and placed the book on the mantle beside him.

"Who got rid of my scars?" She stared at the fire.

"What scares?" He was actually confused. He had no idea what she was talking about.

"On my wrist, who spelled them off?" She stared at her wrists, examining them.

"Why?" He turned her around to face him. She didn't respond. "Why." He said more firmly.

She winced at the sound of his voice. "Never mind."

"Tell me." If you ever knew Severus you would know how much his blood was boiling at this point.

"I…I." She stuttered.

"Tell. Me." His eyes were harsh and he knew it but he also knew he needed to be so she would talk.

"They had no right! They were my scares, no one had a right to take them away from me!" She was standing in front of him yelling, tears falling from her eye.

The room started to shake, her eyes turned completely black. Her raw magic came out. He knew she was hiding this to the point it boiled over. He couldn't take it, he now knew that most of the things she told him were a lie, just from this. He didn't have the patience anymore for her, for the lies. He tried every night.

"Get out." He said in defeat.

"Fine." At that she was gone. It was for the best. It had to be.

**End Flashback**

Severus stood for the first time and looked out the tower to the water.

"It didn't last long. She came back."

"Severus I…"

**Flashback**

It was the day before school ended for the summer, all the students and staff were all gallivanting about what there plans were, where they were going all except Severus. He stayed to himself in his dungeon. That was his plan for the summer; he was allowed to stay as long as he wished. He was behind on potions that needed to be brewed for the infirmaries all over England. Since the downfall of the Dark Lord he now had time for his duties that were pushed down on his list of things to do.

He was in a deep concentration when the door knocked.

"Come in."

His eyes never left his potion.

"Hi." His head snapped up too see Sara standing at his door. "Um. Can we talk?"

He looked back down at his potion. He never expected her to come back. He made it quite clear in his letter to her.

She took his silence as a yes. "Severus I…"

"Professor Snape." He cut in.

She gave him an odd stare even though he didn't see it.

"I.. Look everything that happened is something I'm still trying to deal with, I told you what I could but every ten seconds you would try to read my mind and…"

"I only did that because you refused to tell me the truth, you lied to me." He placed his potion in the vial and spelled the table clean.

"Look at me Severus and don't give me that professor bullshit." She walked to the table he was standing at.

Every emotion he felt for her came back. She was so close to him. In every class she was in he kept his distance from here. He didn't want to be near her for the fear of this.

"Then tell me the truth, what happened to you? Don't lie because you will leave the instant you do." This was her last chance.

She took a deep breath and sighed.

"I was bullied when I first came here, small things that meant nothing, name calling and all those things. In my second year I got raped for the very first time. There were two of them in there third or fourth year. They said if I ever mentioned anything they would use an unforgivable on me so I stayed quiet. I was twelve Severus, twelve."

He never once thought that this happened to her that young, that was the year he started teaching and he never once noticed.

"I hid everything quit well, no one knew. It continued. After a while I became a pro a brewing a contraceptive potion out of the things I could find in the forest."

She sat down on the bench in front of her. He stood in the same spot.

"That summer I found that I had magic that was stronger then everyone else's when I was mad at my parents and made a toy appear out of nowhere with my hands. I was so scared that the school would find out so I kept it a secret. I was bullied so much during the summer that I wanted to come back. Hogwarts ironically is my home, my save haven. The first couple of months back were fine until they found me. I was hiding so well."

"Do you know who these two are?" He would find them and give them an unforgivable for there money.

"No, they hid their faces, house and voices well."

He was disappointed. If he EVER found out who they were he would kill them.

"The beatings started this year, out of the blue they got sick of raping me so they beat me. When you took my delusionment charm off you saw the worst that they ever gave me." Tears were falling down her cheeks and all Severus wanted to do was wipe them off but he couldn't. He needed to hear everything.

"How come you didn't scream or defend yourself?" He knew she was under a spell.

"They put a lot of spell on me. I couldn't scream, move or sometimes even breath if they felt like it. I felt my magic boil inside of me but I wouldn't let it out. I was scared of what would happen."

Severus walked around the table until he was in front of Sara.

"I love you Sara Kirk and I will do everything in my power to find them and keep you safe." He wiped the tears off her cheeks and kissed her lips. Her hands went to the back of his neck. At that moment Severus let everything out, there kiss sent shivers down his spine. He felt his need for her as his cock pressed against his pants. He took his hands and trailed them down to Sara's lower back and lifted her up to the table. She moaned with pleasure when he started to kiss and nip and her neck. He hands were all over her body taking her cloths off.

After a minute or two she was almost completely bare except for her nickers and bra. She tried her hardest to take his top off but became frustrated with all the buttons and waved her hand to have him completely naked. He laughed for the first time in ages.

"My… my Severus I never knew you were capable of laughing."

The smile on her face just made everything worth it.

He made love to her for the very first time, the feel of inside of her, the feel of her skin underneath his, her breath on his lips, her moans, her cries of his name with hers when they climaxed were all bittersweet to him.

He climbed off of her and started to dress, as did she.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Can I show you something?"

He walked to her and held her in his arms. "Show me what?"

"A place I go when I'm scared or when I'm hiding." He stared at her and kissed her forehead.

"Oh course." She took his hand and led him out of his private potions lab.

**End of Flashback**

"She took me here. It was the first time I ever stepped foot in this tower. I knew it was forbidden when I was a student here."

He was still standing and staring at the water. Hermione got up and stood beside him. They both stood in silence for a while.

"We made a promise that night to wright to each other every other night. So she went home. She wrote to me every other night. I kept my promise."

**Flashback**

_Dear Severus,_

_I hate it here so much. I want to be back to Hogwarts with you, reading a book in front of the fire. Everyone here thinks I'm a 'hag' as they say. I'm glad you got caught up in your potions. I miss you and love you so much._

_Sara._

_P.s is their any other way to send mail besides an owl? People are getting a little suspicious._

He hated to admit it but he loved getting her letters. It was the last one she sent. He had read the same letter for over two weeks now and was getting worried. He sent her many but never got any in return.

Tonight he was going to find out why.

In one of her first letters she sent she said were she lived; she wanted him to come down to visit and get a drink or two with her. He simply wouldn't go for the fact that he hatted muggle clothing. Now he was going to have to bear it. Something was wrong, very wrong, he could feel it. He walked to the edge of the forbidden forest and aperated to a little town near London.

It was a rare sunny day. There were kids running all around, playing with there friends. People mowing their lawn, cleaning anything they could find on their property. Some stared and the rest just didn't notice him. He was near her house, only a couple of blocks away. There was an alleyway right across her house. There were teenagers standing there all passing around something that smelled a little funny. He thought briefly about when Sara talked about the people who bullied her and thought they were them. His hand was on his wand in his pocket. He wanted to hex them but stopped for the fear that they weren't. He crossed the street and walked on the lawn to Sara's door. He knocked.

"Just a minute!" He heard from the other side of the door.

A young lady with long blond hair and a very thin frame opened the door. She stared at him oddly before greeting him. "Hello, may I help you?" She said with a huge smile on her face.

He gave a slight nod of his head. "Yes I was wondering if you were the mother of Sara Kirk?"

"Yes I am, may I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I am a teacher at Hogwarts and would like to talk to you about how she is doing in her classes."

Her face expression changed a little. "Oh yes. Come in and sit down ill get us some tea."

He walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"Who was that dear?" He heard a man yell from upstairs.

"Oh sweetie please come down, a teacher from Sara's school is here to talk to us."

"Oh. Be down in a minute!"

She gave Severus a small smile.

"Oh what's your name?" She asked.

"Severus, Severus Snape." He gave her another nod and she smiled.

"Ill be right back with some tea." She turned around and left the living room.

He sat down on the white couch that faced the dining room. The house was very… Girly to say the least. There were no dark colors to be seen at all. It was all pink and white pastels with hints of other colors now and then. In the middle of the coffee table was a vase with a single white rose in it. He smiled and thought of Sara and the night she explained why she wore that necklace all the time and then frowned at the fight that happened afterwards.

"Sugar, milk?" She asked smiling as she handed him a cup.

"No thank you." He replied.

A moment later a man came down the stares and sat on the couch facing the front window with his wife. "Any news?" He asked Severus.

"Pardon?" He asked in confusion.

"Do you know were Sara is?"

He stared at the man and looked to the women. She looked at Severus and understood.

"You don't know. Dear." She took a sip of her tea and placed the cup on the coffee table. "She ran away about two weeks ago now. I was hoping she ran away to her school. That's what I thought when you arrived. To tell us she was ok."

He knew something was wrong and he was right. The man and woman stared at each other for a moment.

"See she's not our biological daughter." The man said. Severus stared at him. This made no sense at all that it made sense.

"But she is our daughter. She will always be." She said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"What happened?" He asked. He was starting to panic. He knew something was wrong; he had to find out what happened.

She took another sip of her tea and held it in her hands. Hey eyes were fixed on the cup.

"A little over two weeks now she came downstairs asking us what we were hiding from her. We never could keep a lie, she always knew. So we sat her down and explained." Her husband was rubbing circles on her back. "One night a young girl came knocking on our door, no older than seventeen. It was raining so we let her in. She looked panicked. She kept mumbling about a war and that death was soon coming. We tried to calm her down when she waved a stick and a baby appeared in her arms. We didn't know what to think and we got scared. She calmed down and smiled at her baby. Her baby that she named Sara. She explained that she was a witch, a good witch and that there were evil forces after her. A man who she didn't want to name was in control, that he wanted to control all the wizards and witches in the wizarding world. She said she had been watching us for a while and that she knew we were trying to adopt, she handed Sara to us and said that she would be back by her fourth year of school. She gave us this odd looking money and said it would pay for her first four years. The only other thing she explained was that when Sara turned eleven she would receive a letter to a magical school named Hogwarts. We were confused out of our minds and scared, then out of nowhere she disappeared and there was a loud popping sound. The only things she left for Sara was a necklace with a single white rose on it. She never came back."

It all made sense to him now. Sara's powers. It was impossible for her to be muggleborn and have raw magic. That would mean her mother was powerful, but who was she.

"And you never heard from her again?" He asked.

"No. We told Sara this and she ran upstairs. We thought she was just mad until we heard a loud popping sound like the night her mother left. We ran upstairs and she was gone. All her things were packed and gone." She was in tears now. "I think she went to go look for her mother. We love her, we always will. She is our daughter."

**End of Flashback**

Hermione was in shock to say the least. She leaned against the wall and fell to the ground; she was mentally exhausted from everything she heard. She never knew this side of Severus; never.

Severus still stood, never taking his eyes off the water.

"I went looking for her. Weeks passed by and no one had seen her. I went to Dumbledore and told him the news, he knew."

**Flashback**

He was worried, he looked everywhere for her. He even tried to find her mother to no avail. The students were arriving in twenty minutes and he prayed that Sara was on that train. He missed her; he needed to see her to make sure she was ok.

He sat at the head table when the students started to come in and sit at there usual spots.

There she was. He smiled like never before; which caught the attention of many Slytherins and staff but that smile turned into a frown just as fast. Something was wrong, she always looked up at him; she didn't this time. He watched her threw the whole sorting ceremony and dinner.

She was gone before everyone else, not eating a bite of her food. He left his table and went to his chamber and sat there in front of the fire, fire whiskey in hand wishing Sara was sitting in his lap reading a book.

The next day Dumbledore informed him that Sara had dropped out of potions due to the fact that she had gone to the ministry during the summer explaining that she felt no need to take the class during her last year. They agreed; due to her grades and let her take her N.E.W.T.S in advance. Severus could not even explain the emotions he was feeling. He was sad but most of all he was angry. Angry at her, angry that she was not eating again and just fucking angry that she no longer wanted to see him. He sent her many owls and watched while she received them. She ripped the up and placed them in her pocket to dispose of later he guessed.

His walk down to his classroom was vicious, anyone in his way were sure to get his rage on them. More than many points were taken from every house, even Slytherin.

"Turn to page 47 and do the potion, you have exactly one hour. If it is not done in time you will be serving detention with Filch." He said with venom.

They all scrambled to get their potion done. He knew he was being harsh but at this point he didn't give two fucks.

Months went by and they didn't talk. He noticed she changed. Her style, her attitude. There was a staff meeting just about her; every teacher noticed her change in attitude, in everything. She was failing almost every class and she seemed to not care. She was never seen out anymore. Her very few friends were no longer around and she was barely seen by any. It was now May and she would be taking her N.E.W.T.S in two weeks. He needed to talk to her and he needed to do it now. He planed everything in his head, how to get her to meet up with him, to talk to him. It truly was a very good plan. He put out the fire and went to bed. Tomorrow on May 26th he would confront her once and for all.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione held her legs to her chest. So much information was given in the last six hours. Tears were falling down her face. She was scared to figure out the rest but she needed to know.

"Do you want to know the rest?" He asked barley over a whisper.

"Yes."

**Flashback**

It was the day he would talk to her, he was in his private chambers. Everyone was about to leave for lunch when he called his elf.

"Yes master Snape?" The elf smiled.

"Yes Dandy, could you please put this on the plate of Sara Kirk for lunch when she arrives?" He handed Dandy the note.

"Yes master." She replied and popped out of the room. Now all he had to do was wait in his private potions room. To contrary belief he never changed his password to get inside. Just so Sara could come and go when she pleased.

It was now fifteen past three and his hopes went down. She was supposed to be here at three sharp. He sign and went to leave when he looked up too see Sara standing in the doorway. His heart skipped a beat at seeing her but also broke.

"Hello." He said very quietly. He wanted to hold her but was scared that she would leave do to the fact that he took a step towards her, she took one back.

"You wanted to see me?" She asked.

"Yes, Sara I…" He had his speech all planed but it all went out the door when he looked at her; he was speechless.

"Look sir, I really don't want to be here. So if you please can hurry it up it would be appreciated."

Had he just been slapped? It felt like it to him. His mouth was open like a fish out of water. "Sara." She wouldn't look at him. "What happened, you stopped writing to me. I went to your parents Sara. I know you were adopted."

To say she snapped was an understatement.

"Fuck you Severus. You had no right to go to that house and talk to those fucking liars!"

"No right? Your joking are you? You stopped replying, all my letters came back. I was worried Sara. I'm Sorry for bloody loving you!" He yelled. His magic was starting to boil form his anger; he was worried of what her magic was like at this moment.

"Bloody hell you love me. Guess what I did this summer Severus? I went to go find my mother and I did. Guess where she lives? In a grave! A fucking grave!"

"Sara I'm so sorry." He never knew. He didn't. Suddenly all he wanted to do was hold her. Make her feel better.

"Don't start that 'I'm sorry' bullshit! You killed her!"

He stared. That was all he could do. He was confused.

"Yea Severus you and your Death Eater friends. That's what the mark on your wrist is for isn't it? To be called like a dog whenever Voldemort wants you to kill someone?"

He stood there; nothing could mask the shock of her words on his face.

"I asked around and they said they noticed you and three others killing my mother! Does it click anything in your mind Severus? Godric Hollows? Two months before the fall of Voldemort? A small beat down house with a woman who was trying to get her daughter back?" There was no love in her voice. She hated him, he knew it.

And it came to him. That woman begging for her life, saying she didn't want to die she wanted to see her daughter. It was one of Voldemort's torture nights and Severus was the Ginny pig. The cruciatus curse was places on him repeatedly and then, when Voldemort was tired with that he sent him with three other Death Eaters to go kill a woman who told secrets that were heard and said to others to try to save there lives from Voldemort's evil. They raped and brutally killed her. Severus never wanted to be apart of that night but the three other Death Eaters forced him to do it. One way or another.

He snapped out of his flashback when he noticed all his potion vials and ingredient were shaking.

"Sara, calm your magic." He said calmly but sturdy. He needed to calm her down now.

"Fuck you Snape. I found out who you truly where this summer. Was being with me a thrill for you? Making love to me remind you fucking my mother and killing her? Was it a sick replay for you? Did everything I tell you ended up being a laugh with your friends because of how stupid I was, trusting you and believing you truly loved me? Huh? Tell me Severus." Her magic was now out of control. The whole room was shaking. He almost fell to the floor but stayed up straight to defend himself if her magic got even more out of hand.

"I hate you Severus Snape. Your nothing but trash and a distant memory of mine."

There were daggers in her eyes. There were daggers in his.

"What the hell Sara? Do you honestly think that? I never meant to kill your mother. I was forced to Sara. If I could change it I would but at that time I had to. I had to make sure someone else was safe. I didn't know she was your mother. I wouldn't have if I did."

At that ever single vial in the room shattered into oblivion. Every potion ingredient was thrown across the room. Her eyes were not her own. Her magic took over. Her eyes were fully black, no more of the beautiful brown colour they were. Just black. She was possessed by her magic. She lifted her hands and Severus flew to the wall. In a blink of an eye she was in front of him, holding him to the wall with her magic. Everything in the room was floating, all the glass, water and ingredients.

In a deep voice that was not her own she said. "Listen to me Severus. You are pathetic. You are a murderer and I will never forgive you. You killed my mother and many others. You don't deserve to live." And at that she was gone.

A few minutes later his restraint was released and he fell to the floor. Everything fell to the floor with a loud thud and crashing sound. He fell in a hole. Was that all she thought of him now? He loved her, he did. She had helped him threw a lot; he owed her his life for just that. She stole his heart that belonged to Lily. A heart that was broken. He sat on the floor and tears fell down his long hooked nose.

He needed to go for a walk. He stood up and let his hair fall in front of his face. He needed to hide himself from everyone.

He was walking down the hall in the dungeons when he noticed Melisa Fraise running down the hall screaming.

"Help! Professor! Help! Please help!" He caught her and she was crying. "There dead. There all dead." She was mumbling while crying.

"Who, What? Melisa stop and breath." He said while he shook her.

She nodded her head and took a breath. "There dead. All of them."

He stared at her. "Show me." He said.

They both ran to the scene, and what he saw was gruesome to say the least. They were all torn to shreds. All of them. Mark, Charles, Dracule, George and Allen. They were all dead. The blood that were splashed on the walls, the ceiling, their corpses all over the room. It was horrid. His foot was beside the decapitated head of Mark.

He stared at the room, at the boys in shock. He had a feeling who did this and was scared to ask. He waved his wand and sent a patronus to Dumbledore notifying him of what just happened.

"Who did this? "He asked Melisa. She was staring at the scene before her, all the blood, and all the bodies. "Melisa!" He screamed.

She snapped back to this world and looked at him. She whispered one word that made him turned pale. "Sara."

He ran. He knew were she went and he ran straight for it.

He ran into students and teachers and pushed them all out of his way. He didn't care; he needed to get to her. His gut was telling him something was wrong and he didn't like it. He ran as fast as he could to the forbidden tower. That's were she went, that's were she always went.

**End of Flashback**

Severus sat back down in front of the memorial. He looked tired. "I don't think I can tell you the rest."

Hermione looked at the back of his head. She was tired.

"I've never told anyone what happened next." He said as he turned his head to look at her. Tears were falling down his hooked nose. She crawled to him and whipped them away.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She said. It was up to him and how much he truly trusted her. "Ill keep it a secret if you do." She sat down beside him and stared into his eyes.

He nodded.

**Flashback**

He finally reached the forbidden tower. He went to open the door but it would not budge. Every spell he tried did not work. He did the only thing he thought of and that was bagging on the door.

"Sara please! Open the door I know you're in there. Please. Sara!"

He kept bagging and banging, screaming her name. Ten minutes later the door clicked. He stared at the door nob and turned it. The door opened and dread filled up inside of him. He ran up the stares to find Sara on the floor, blood spilling from her wrist. He ran to her and held her on his knees, in his arms.

"Sara! Wake up! Sara!" He was full out crying. He needed to snap out of it to help her. He held her head to his ear and heard her still breathing, it was soft but it was there. "Sara!" He yelled.

Her eyes fluttered open just a little. "Severus?" She said. Her voice was raspy.

"Shh, Shh… I'm going to heal you Sara. I'm going to make this all better." He said.

"It won't work." She gave a small smile. "I spelled it not too heal."

He stared at her but didn't listen. He took his wand out and tried every single healing spell he knew. Even some he created. None of them worked.

"Sara please, take the spell off." He begged her. "Please."

She lifted her hand and placed it on his cheek. " I cant Severus and you know it. I'm too strong. I killed them Severus, I killed them. All five of them. They cornered me. Like the ones before. My magic was too strong and I killed them. I didn't realize it till after it happened, a girl screamed and I snapped out of it. They didn't deserve it but my magic was too strong." She mumbled. Tears were falling down her cheeks. He took his hand and whipped them away. He knew she was right. Her magic was too strong but he didn't care. He needed her to live. Not just for him, but also for everyone else, she was a strong, smart woman who would accomplish anything she put her mind to.

"Ill help you learn to control it Sara. Please take the spell off so I can heal you." He cried. She smiled at him. She was getting colder. He knew there wasn't much time. He needed her to change her mind. She needed to live.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you Severus. I know you're not that man. You did what you had to. It was all for a good reason." Her hand was still on his cheek. She moved it to the back of his neck and pulled him an inch away from her face. "I love you Severus Snape." She said as she pulled him down to kiss him. Her lips were cold and blue. The kissed lasted only a moment but felt like an eternity that ended too fast. Her hand fell and she took her last breath.

She was dead.

He shook her, tried spells, he even tried CPR but nothing work so he held her. He just held her.

"I love you Sara. I love you so much." He whispered in her hair. He held her till way after midnight when Dumbledore and everyone else finally found them. They all stared in shock to see Severus staring into nothingness, holding a dead Sara in his arms. All the blood that came from her wrist was dried to him, to the floor. They tried pulling him away but he wouldn't let go. He would never let go.

He woke up the next day in the infirmary. He was put under a sleeping spell so he would let go of Sara.

His classes as well as every other class was canceled for a week to attend the funerals of the people they lost that night. Sara's was the last and the only one he paid any attention too. Dumbledore set up two memorials. One were the five Slytherins died and one were Sara passed away.

After her death Severus was different. He had no emotions left in him. He was depressed. He often spent nights drugged on dreamless sleep potion to the point that he was addicted to it. He dreamt of her often and spent many nights in front of the fire with a box in his hands. Every letter, picture they took was placed in the box. Even the book Sara never finished was placed there.

It had been year since her death. He sat in his chair with a blank expression on his face when his owl came with a letter and a small box. He gave his owl a treat and she left. He didn't want to open the letter at all. He didn't want to hear from anyone. He just wanted to sit and stare at the fire. It took him a while to open it.

_Dear Severus Snape._

_I don't know if you remember me but you came to our house during the summer that Sara went missing. It took me a while to realize this but you were the one she always talked about, wrote to every day. Sara loved you so much. Dumbledore told me you tried to save her life and I thank you so much for that. We loved her so much just as you. I know it's been a year since it happened but I thought I should give you this. I can't keep it and I know deep down Sara would want you to have this. It meant a lot to her and I know it will mean a lot to you. It's been a long and hard year for us. I know its been just as hard for you but never forget the smile she always gave to the ones she loved, the laugh that she shared to only a few and her love._

The letter wasn't signed by anyone but he knew it was from Sara's mother. He read the letter once more and placed it in the box. He looked at the small box that came with the letter and opened it. His eyes filled with tears. It was her necklace. A single white rose on a silver chain. He held in in his hand and held it close to his heart. He got up and left his private chamber.

He walked up to the forbidden tower were her memorial laid. He hadn't visited this place since that night. He locked the door and summoned a white rose out of nowhere. He walked up to her memorial and placed the single white rose on top of it.

"Hi." He said. "I've never been up here since that night." Tears were falling freely down his face. "I miss you so much." And at that he broke down. He laid down in front of the memorial holding the single white rose pendant in his hands and cried.

**End of Flashback**

Hermione was in tears. Everything she was told. Sara.

"I still keep her necklace in the box. I look at it when ever I miss her." He took his hand and kissed his fingers and placed his fingers on the memorial. "Goodnight Hermione." He waved his wand and all the spells to keep the privacy was gone. He left the room without another word.

She watched him leave. She turned her head to the memorial once more and waved her wand. A single white rose appeared on top of the one Severus left. She kneeled in front of the memorial.

"You loved him so much." She whispered to no one. She whipped away the tears that fell and got up.

Tonight she swore to herself that every year from now on she would come back on May 26th to remember the memory of Sara Kirk and what she went threw. To be they're for Severus no matter what. Tonight she learned a new side of him. One she never even knew existed. Tonight she changed.

**THE END**

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope you like it! R&R tell me what you think! This took me two weeks to wright so I really hope you guys liked it!**


End file.
